


An Afternoon Worth Bonding Over

by MagiicalRuby



Category: JewelPet
Genre: F/M, Friendship, One Shot, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Platonic Relationships, Relationship Discussions, Trust, Wedding Planning, romantic relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiicalRuby/pseuds/MagiicalRuby
Summary: When a long day causes three best friends to have to relax on a couch in the afternoon, Garnet thinks of the possible future she would have with Dian. Soon things turn into a discussion between all three of the girls, planning her future wedding and bonding over it. This is a One-Shot work about Ruby, Sapphie, and Garnet's friendship.





	An Afternoon Worth Bonding Over

Ruby was passed out completely on the couch as the television played. Sapphie's eyes glued to a book while Garnet was in awe for the romantic scenes on the screen. This day had drained the trio as they kept having to help others. While not the most exciting way to spend this afternoon, Ruby, Sapphie, and Garnet wanted nothing more than to be relaxed. The feeling of being on a couch together made them all feel special, like a family of sorts. However, to Garnet, this feeling was more so lost because of her new lover, Dian. This wasn't bad, but she just never saw him be the type of guy to want a family. The only thing she knew was that he had a sister, being the only family he had.

However, her substitute for a family was more than enough. Since she didn't have a real family, her best friends, Ruby and Sapphie, were like family to her. The girls who represented courage and friendship on top of Garnet's representation of love... It was perfect. She was glad that her friends were happy to have her, despite her complaints about couples that she didn't like getting together and her gushing over her new boyfriend. With the two girls in mind, she began to wonder if they had silent love lives. The other girls didn't seem very open to her about relationships, especially since Lady Jewelina had always been calling the three up to aid Jewel Land.

"Hey, Sapphie." Garnet tried to get the yellow spaniel's attention, becoming less focused on her book as she turned to face the pink cat. "Have you ever fallen in love before?" Her eyes began to widen when asked this question.

"Oh! You wanted me to tell you about... what?" Her mind snapped into a realization that Garnet had asked her about her love life. "Oh yes, my love life! I don't have one, actually, unless you are referring to science!"

"Oh really?" Garnet questioned. "You mean you've never fallen in love before?" Sapphie began to giggle to herself, covering her mouth with her paws.

"No, Garnet." She spoke as she stopped giggling. "I really don't know why you'd think someone like me would even fall in love. You've got to be funny to think that."

"Oh! I'm so sorry Sapphie! I just thought since we saw so many pets that you would have had a crush on at least one of them!" Garnet spoke with surprise. Sapphie began to look extremely confused.

"Yeah, you thought that I'd just date someone? While I understand the concept of dating, I am really confused as to why you ask me of all pets this. Ruby has a love life, I'm shocked you didn't ask her."

"She does? Do you know who she likes right now or has liked in the past?"

Maybe the white hare was in a relationship. Garnet didn't really know because she never asked her. She just assumed that Ruby didn't care about things such as love and beauty. Sapphie seemed like one who would care more because of her studies on it.

"You mean you've never heard about Tour or Granite?" Sapphie's tone grew from happy to worried at the thought of Garnet not knowing about Ruby's open love life.

Garnet was surprised she didn't know about Ruby's love life at all. She started to feel bad that she knew nothing of her friend that tears started to come in her eyes. As this was happening, Ruby woke up at the sound of the names of the pets she has had a crush on.

"Did you just say Tour and Granite?" Ruby butted in.

"I didn't know you loved them," Garnet admitted. "I'm usually worried over my own love life that I forgot that you had one." Sapphie giggled to herself again, fully aware of the relationship that Ruby and Tour once shared.

It was true. Ruby and Tour were dating for a very long time until Ruby dumped him for Granite. Sadly for Ruby, things with Granite took a turn for the worst and now she's single. However, she still dearly loves Tour and wants to be with him again.

"I guess you're right, you do worry too much about your own love life. All I ever hear from you now is about Dian."

"Yeah, and about the time when Dian took you downtown, you know?" Ruby looked at Garnet with the stare of knowing exactly what happened between the couple on that night.

"Anyways!" Sapphie stared at the rabbit with an unimpressed look. "I am glad that you are happy with him, Garnet. Maybe things will end well for the two of you."

"You really think so?" Garnet asked. "I really hope so. I love him so much!"

"Well, I'm not so sure, but I hope they do anyway."

"Oh, I'm so excited!" She smiled. "I've never been so happy in my life, and I'm glad that you girls get to be here with me throughout all of this!"

"Of course," Ruby added in. "Just like you do with us. Even if Sapphie gets a little weird about it." She quickly gave a wink at Garnet.

"Hey! Don't call me weird!" Sapphie was angry and quick to defend herself. "Unless you want me to tell Tour how bad of a friend you are!" Ruby's eyes widened. This frightened her terribly as she flailed her arms and jumped off the couch.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry Sapphie!" She spoke frantically, worrying that her best friend would purposely sabotage her chances to get back with the shorthaired cat. Garnet smiled at the two girls as they argued like siblings. It felt nice.

"I still don't like being called weird!" Sapphie pouted, crossing her arms.

"I think that Dian is such a gentleman!" Garnet gleefully interrupted, lost in her daydreams. "This may be a stretch, but is it bad that I dream of us getting married someday?"

"No, it's just common courtesy of love. It's normal to feel that way." Sapphie answered more calmly.

"You mean that it's not bad to want to get married?" Ruby questioned, no longer trying to engage in an argument with Sapphie.

"Sometimes." The yellow spaniel answered honestly. "Marriage can be tricky, however. You must never rush into things with the one you fall for."

"I guess..." Ruby was confused about the whole concept of being faithful to a lover and marriage, despite being in two relationships before.

"Anyway, I figured someday I'd get married." Garnet grinned, thinking of her future wedding. "I just wonder what type of wedding I should have."

"You might just find out sooner than you'll think," Sapphie spoke with confidence for her best friend. "Maybe we'll be your bridesmaids and help you plan for your wedding's theme." Garnet was very pleased with this.

"You'd really do that?" The pink cat was excited.

"We can start right now!" Ruby exclaimed, sitting back on the couch. "Maybe we can have a princess theme!"

"I see," Garnet smiled. "We have been watching princess movies recently, so I can see that working out."

"Maybe you could look into what Dian likes too," Sapphie suggested. "I bet Dian would be interested in your ideas if that time ever comes. No matter what, it'll be an adorable wedding."

"I agree! Your wedding would be so cute!" Ruby eagerly chimed in. "I just really hope there will be a lot of decora!"

"Don't lie, guys. Do you think we should start planning my dream wedding in advance?" Garnet asked, hoping her friends would say yes.

"Of course," Sapphie smiled. "You two would make good newlyweds."

"Oh yes!" Garnet's paws were now on her cheeks. "Now that you mention it, I wouldn't mind having a get-together party right before the wedding." Both Ruby and Sapphie were giving her excited looks.

"You mean a bachelorette party?" Sapphie asked.

"Y-Yes but," Garnet stammered, caught up by her own words. She suddenly grew worried over what Dian would want. Ever since she dated him, she hasn't even done anything compared to what he has done for her. "What if Dian wanted to have a special night instead? Now I don't know what I should do!"

"That's not true!" Ruby stated. "You can have a party with us and have that night with him."

Garnet beamed at the idea of having both. A party with her best friends and a special night with Dian. That way they both get what they would want. She imagines the party; how the trio of girls would dance the night away and drink soda while loud music plays. As for the special night with Dian, she didn't know what would entail. However, she knows it will be the best night she will ever have.

The daydreaming fades away as Sapphie starts to speak. "I assume you two have already had a special night of sorts, right?"

"That could've happened on the night that Dian took her out!" Ruby shouts as if she found a chest full of deco. She then lowers her voice and turns to Sapphie. "That's a thing that happens, right?"

"I really don't know." The spaniel shrugged. "It is confidential and should only stick with Garnet and Dian. Plus, not all couples go out just to be alone anyway."

"It's probably not too different than Tour and I were that one night." The white hare blushed, remembering the special night with her crush.

Sapphie sighed, wondering why Ruby brought this up in the first place. "Wow." She grew sarcastic. "You made that sound really interesting..." 

"I guess I am missing a few details." The hare winked as she moved across the couch and placed her paws near Sapphie's left ear to whisper in it. "Like the time that he made out with me." Ruby got an immediate reaction from the spaniel as she slapped her right in the face. Garnet didn't like that this was happening.

"Stooop!" The pink cat whines as her friends realize that they need to stop. "I don't like when you guys hit each other!" The girls immediately stop and everything went silent.

"I feel like you're forgetting the most important part." Sapphie piped up, breaking the silence. The others gave her a curious look.

"And what's that, Sapphie?" Garnet asked, wondering what the canine was talking about.

"The ceremony, of course. It's so beautiful to watch ceremonies at weddings. They make me nearly cry every time."

"Oh come on!" Ruby shouted. "That's the most boring part! We won't even get to dance or see decora together!"

"It's not boring. In fact, it's quite the opposite." Sapphie got up as if she were composing a lecture. This must be good, especially since the spaniel is very articulate. She's expressed stories of how she'd try to build a spaceship in order to conquer her dreams of being an astronaut. She's even diagramed speeches about the issues in space and how her experiments would improve it. Even if she would go on a huge tangent for so long, she was still interesting to hear from. She began to speak as if she were presenting an important essay.

"It's the whole reason why we even go to weddings in the first place. You see, in order for a couple to get married, they need a special ceremony to express their faith to their loved ones. There is a priest who conducts the wedding and ultimately joins them together. They even allow others to make speeches for them as a good luck token. Ruby, I think you'd understand more about this if I put it in terms you could picture. If winter comes to an end, you would get a fresh new season called spring. Picture spring being the new season in Garnet's life. If winters stayed long and cold forever, it wouldn't be fun, would it? Of course not! We all need spring to come eventually so that nature can evolve! The ceremony is our spring!"

The girls couldn't help but clap to her beautiful speech. For someone who was usually a science geek and the type to not date, Sapphie seemed to be quite interested in romance and weddings. It surprised them that such an introverted Jewelpet could give such a beautiful speech to her friends about something they didn't even know she was interested in. The fact she compared a wedding ceremony to spring beginning was also surprising, especially to Garnet. It only brought her memories of when she and Dian had first met.

The memories of him dancing on the television to hit music from boy bands while all of her friends crushed on him... The memory of when he had asked her to go to the dance auditions and supported her in it... The precious times he would take her out on dates and snap photos of the two sitting in a restaurant together... The dances in the ballroom as he would wear the most beautiful tuxedo she had ever seen... Their first kiss, where it was dark and they were exhausted... yet it came so natural to them... She started to cry, as all of these memories of them together flash in her mind like a compilation of videos posted at a graduation ceremony. Her mind was soon distracted by Ruby's sudden comments on Sapphie's speech.

"Wow... You made it sound even better than I thought! That was beautiful!"

Sapphie smiled and hugged the white hare, noticing that Garnet was crying.

"Are you okay, Garnet?" She worriedly asked, breaking the hug with Ruby. "You're crying..." The pink cat only nodded, smiling through her tears.

"I think I know what you were thinking about." Ruby spoke softly.

"I-I'm sure you do..." Garnet smiled. This only made her friend want to be sure.

"Yeah, I do!" The hare beamed confidently. "You were thinking about Dian, weren't you?"

"Are you?" Sapphie joined in.

"I was..." The cat quietly spoke. "I have been thinking about our times together over Sapphie's speech. I guess you can say that really made me happy."

"Oh yeah!" Ruby continued to speak excitedly. "Her speech really did make me happy too! She always does such a good job! Sometimes I wish I could do that good..."

"Don’t think that, Ruby..." Garnet said, trying to comfort her friend. "You make me happy too... and you do a great job at everything you do."

"Yeah, Ruby!" The hare heard another supportive voice as Sapphie scooted closer to her. "You always make us laugh and smile. My speech may have made you guys happy this time, but there are other times that you and Garnet have made me smile."

The girls all knew that they made each other happy. However, for Ruby, it was different. She was in a lower class than the others, especially in magic. When she would cast a spell, sometimes it would never work out for her. She never gave up, despite her errors. Her courage was what helped her through a lot, but she couldn't take full credit for what her friends helped her accomplish.

"I guess I really did," Ruby stated. "But I can't take full credit for the things I say. It's because of you two that I'm here." The other girls smiled.

"And Ruby," Garnet spoke calmly. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have had the chance to explain about the future wedding with you guys. The same applies to you, Sapphie. Thank you, girls."

"Of course!" They both spoke at the same time.

She was extremely satisfied knowing that they were always there for her. Despite not knowing what will happen in the future, she knew she always had Ruby and Sapphie in her corner... no matter what. Her love for Dian may have been strong... but in reality, her love for her two best friends, her family, was even stronger. Even if the flowers do blossom on that fateful spring day, Ruby and Sapphie will forever be her top priority. Her safe place if she ever needed to speak about personal topics that she felt uncomfortable speaking to Dian about. Their bond was so strong that not even Jewelina herself could break it, even if she wanted to.


End file.
